degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Zoë Rivas, also known as Ziles (Z'oë/M'iles), began in Season 13 of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview They dated during most of the summer of Paris but broke-up after Zoe realized Miles had feelings for Maya. They have maintained a some-what rocky friendship since then though. After they both ended up with community service after breaking the law they have become closer. Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë and Tristan are invited to go backstage with Miles, who claims to have backstage passes, and Maya. They two of them, along with Maya and Tristan, get in trouble for being backstage where they weren't supposed to be. Later on the bus to Paris, Zoë seems to take interest in Miles when seeing him talk and somewhat flirt with Maya. After seeing Maya reject Miles by saying she is there to spend the summer with her best friend, not him, she asks Maya if she'll be hooking up with him later on. Maya immediately denies it. Zoë tells her to keep it that way. In My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë and Tristan argue over whether they believe Miles is straight or gay. They both ask Miles to be their partner for an assignment. Miles chooses Tristan, annoying Zoë. However, at the end of the episode, Zoë is seen on Miles' lap on the couch, implying they are together, much to Tristan and Maya's disdain. In About a Girl, they are both seen making out in class until Madame Cliquet walks in to start class. They are later seen making out again below a balcony by a car. Maya, disgusted by their constant PDA as well as its effect on Tristan, attempts to dump a bucket of water on the two them. However, it ends up on Madame Cliquet after they move out of the way, making Zoe and Miles laugh. As Maya serves her punishment for what she unintentionally caused, Miles explains to Maya that he and Zoë aren't in a relationship, rather just simply having summer fun. When Maya remarks if he just kisses whomever he pleases, he corrects her by saying that he lets girls make out with him if they "ask nicely". In Cannonball, Maya mentions Zoë and Miles' relationship. Zoë is again sitting on Miles' lap, this time on his bed, when Maya and Winston walk in to ask Miles for his help in finding Tristan. When sensing Maya's desperation in finding Tristan, Zoë suggests to Miles that he make her beg on her knees for his help. After Maya does so and Miles walks out, she tells Maya not to take too long. In class later, Zoë interrupts Miles' chat with Maya, whom he was sharing a moment with, by reminding him that he promised to take her to lunch at a fancy restaurant. Miles appears slightly hesitant. Following being set free from the pillory by Maya, which he was put into for Maya and Tristan's presentation, he asks Maya if he'll see her around later before walking after Zoe. In Honey, after Madame Cliquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing converse and having "flat feet". Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot "like that". Miles asks how "Like what?" She responds by saying she doesn't know and distracts him with a kiss. At dinner, Miles is obviously impressed by Maya's dress that she is renting, not able to form a complete sentence. Zoë, seeing this, becomes angry and openly throws her drink on Maya as she takes her seat. Miles glares at her as Tristan and Maya hurry to the bathroom to clean up her dress. Miles later informs Maya and Tristan that he ended things with Zoe because of how she treated Maya. As he sits down at their table, he warns Maya to watch her back. Maya asks why. Miles hesitantly tells her that Zoe has this "crazy idea" that he's into her. Maya looks back at Zoe who can be seen sitting at another table in tears and glaring at her. On the bus, Zoe stares down Tristan and Maya, in tears looking furious. In This Is How We Do It, Miles admits to Maya and Tristan that dating Zoe was a mistake as she walks in the room, behind them. Miles is surprised that Zoe attends Degrassi, obviously disdained at her presence, and questions her on why she's there. Zoe, becoming uncomfortable, tries to leave homeroom. Mr. Perino rejects her request and tries to make her sit down and chill out. Zoe is angered and splashes her coffee on Perino, shocking Miles and fellow classmates. Later, Zoe overhears Miles, Maya, and Tristan talking about the basketball team and tells them that she's interested in being a cheerleader. Miles then tells her he doesn't like mean girls like her and walks away with Tristan and a reluctant Maya, angering Zoe. In''' You Got Me, Miles shows up with Tristan and Maya to buy Beach Bash tickets which Zoe is helping out with. Zoe tries to "jerk tax" him, causing him to tease that she's still "carrying that torch for him". When Zoë says since she "dumped" him that she's found her friends and is with Drew Torres, although Maya and Tristan bring up how he already has a fiance who is away at university. She tries to make Miles jealous by claiming that Drew is doing "anything she wants him to". At the dance, when Miles flirts with Maya, Zoë blatantly becomes jealous and drags Drew in front of them to dance. When Drew begins acting strange, Miles make a joke out of it. Her attempt to make Miles jealous failed, Zoë remarks why not he and Maya have sex before she runs off, humiliated, as Miles and Maya laugh at the entire scene. She is later seen again with Zig Novak as they both stare angrily at Miles and Maya. She tells him that Maya "stole" Miles from her and intends to teach her a "lesson". In '''Unbelievable, Miles and Zoë are seen together and Zoe was asking Miles if they had sex the night of the party. The next day, Zoe meets Miles, Maya,Tristan, Drew and Dallas in the school corridor and Maya ok's Miles to be Zoe's bodyguard for the day, she takes his hand and drags him to her next class while the others follows. In Believe(1),'' Miles helped Maya make "only yes means yes" shirts to help support Zoe during her rape trial. After Frankie tells zoe outside the court room that Zoe might of asked for it because of her over interest in guys attention and mentions Miles as one of the guys, Miles tells them to leave him out of their fight. In 'Believe(2), Miles is in the court room watching Zoes trial. In '''Thunderstruck, Zoe and Maya fight about Miles, with Maya saying Zoe tried to hook up with her boyfriend when she was still dating him, while Zoe tells Maya she stole him first in Paris when they were dating and admits "she really loved him". Season 14 In Walking In My Shoes, In the cafeteria, Zoe finds out Miles is working in the cafeteria with her for his punishment for the fire. Zoe says she been avoiding people so haven't noticed him working before. Miles says its not that bad and says unfortunately the smell doesn't go away though. Miles gives her good luck for her first customer. Outside the school, Miles tells Zoe to hurry up with the food stock. Later back in the cafeteria, Miles fins Zoe scrapping gum off one of the chairs, Miles try's to insult Zoe but when she won't insult her back he asks whats up?, Zoe asks him how he deals with being a loner, Miles says he prefers mysterious playboy but I just know I'll never please the haters so I can either let that tear me up or I can get over it. Zoe asks if he can teach her to not care that everyone hates me, Miles says its easy just don't, Zoe says its not that easy and Miles insists she'll just have to watch and learn then and that a few weeks with him should do it. Miles tells her to put nail polish remover on the gum and it will come off easily and Zoe thanks him. Miles says shes lucky he doesn't totally hate her and they smile at each other. In I''' '''Wanna Be Adored, Miles approaches Zoe and Tristan asking them to come with him to a Kendrick concert at the opera house while Tristan rejects him, Zoe doesn't say anything. Zoe's surprised when Tristan explains Miles has that look on his face that says he has a new crush and Miles looks back and smiles at Zoe. At the dot, Zoe asks whether hes still going to the Kendrick concert and Miles says he is but hes found someone to go with, Zoe asks who? and Miles says you and says that what you were asking right?, Zoe says there would be worst ways to spend the night and Miles says his ego isn't going to get big when hes around her and they share a smile. Trivia *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, and Winston Chu. *Most of their relationship occurred during the summer season when several students were on a semester abroad in Paris, France. *They were both disliked by Maya and Tristan because of their constant PDA and because Tristan and Maya were both attracted towards Miles (although Maya would not admit it and disguised her crush on Miles as hate). *Miles was not as serious about the relationship as Zoë was because of his hidden attraction towards Maya. It is also implied that he may have started the relationship in an attempt to make Maya jealous, as suggested by Tristan who pointed out that Miles clearly had an interest in her. *Zoë used to be friends with Miles' sister Frankie as later revealed in season 13. *Zoë cyber-bullied Maya, who eventually became Miles' girlfriend, due to Miles' feelings towards her and believing she was the reason for their break up as she "stole" him from her. *Zoë lost her virginity to Drew in Miles' pool house. *Zoë was sexually assaulted by Luke and Neil at Miles's house. *Both are in the Degrassi mini, "Dress You Up" and "Champagne Supernova". *Both of their best friends kissed. *Zoë was once in a relationship with Drew, who happened to work for Miles' dad with his campaign for Mayor. *In Thunderstuck, Zoe admitted she loved Miles when they were dating. * Unlike many Degrassi couples, they've treated each other with some level of respect after breaking up * Miles had a conflict with Zig Novak, who is Zoe friend and has a crush on. * They were both members of the French Club. Rival Relationships *Miles-Tristan Relationship *Miles-Maya Relationship *Drew-Zoë Relationship Timeline *Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) *Break Up: Honey (1307) **Reason: Zoë was treating Maya unfairly. She also realized that Miles secretly had feelings towards Maya and accused him of being into her. Gallery Dsf3w4.jpg Sd43fsf.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png 2342r.png Rrgt5.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0618.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0691.jpg 13x05 38.png Wish-They-Said-1306.jpg Newbies.jpg Miles-Zoe1.jpg 13x05 11.png 13x05 31.png Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Ziles edit.png tumblr_n062u6z0Bd1tpom7ro1_500.png Degrassi1319-sneak8.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak5.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak2.jpg 1322-05-cmr.jpg Hjkkj.png 78yuuiyui.png 76ti.png 8yuiiy.png Tyuuii99.png Unbelievable2.jpg Unbelievable1.jpg 10011519 765968033413893 420568652 n.jpg 1238946 765967606747269 1180927150 n.jpg 1488255 765970100080353 1067586669 n.jpg 10003978_765969883413708_520204617_n.jpg 98iiyyiyy.png 6767utty.png 897uiuiuiui.png Gggggt.png 57565ytrf.png 556556tr.png 5tytyytyt.png 67yttutyty.png 57yrrrt.png ZR8.jpg MilesandZoe.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14